utaufandomcom_es-20200214-history
Bi☣hazard
thumb|300px|Imagen del PV. Bi☣hazard (Bi☣peligro) es una Canción Original UTAU. Fue publicada por el 5º aniversario de Kikyuune Aiko, el 10 de julio de 2014 en YouTube y una semana después en Nicovideo. Actualmente supera las 722 mil visitas en YouTube y las 430 mil en Nicovideo. Es la "secuela" de Breaking Point. Comentario del Autor: *''"Estoy rasgando la bandera de nuestra tregua."'' Intérprete: Kikyuune Aiko CVVC English Música, Letra e Ilustración: CrusherP Masterización: CircusP Manipulación Vocal, Ilustración y PV: MystSaphyr *YouTube *Mediafire (MP3 e Instrumental) *Nicovideo Ha sido incluida en los siguientes álbumes: *Stratosphere: A Kikyuune Family Compilation Album *VOCAMERICA Official Soundtrack *Vocamerica: Official Soundtrack, Live At Tora-Con 2017 *EXIT TUNES PRESENTS UTAUMiRAi Letra *Inglés dado por la autora. *Traducción al español por Mayra Alejandra Cárdenas Gaviria. Inglés= Why do you still look at me Like I belong to you It's like you won't let me go No matter what I do You must be a parasite Or some sick disease Your fingers wrapped around my throat, Suffocating me I'm running running running fast as I can But I'll never get away from you if I'm still breathing I can run, I can hide, but realty won't die Infect me, Infect me, you're trying to infect me And I will fight as you attack Why won't you ever see That what you have done to me won't define who I am no, won't define who I am You're never gonna be anything more to me than a biohazard than a biohazard than a biohazard predators devour their prey to nourish their being but the way you tend to feed off of me's the most vicious thing I've seen You must be an animal Unable to feel A monster starved for centuries You've made me your meal I have been Contaminated And I will fight as you attack Why won't you ever see That what you have done to me won't define who I am no, won't define who I am You're never gonna be anything more to me than a biohazard You can scream as much as you want, I hear you loud and clear The thought of being alone Fills you with fear We're gonna end this war Right here and now This won't go on anymore Cuz Ima bring you down And I will fight as you attack Why won't you ever see That what you have done to me won't define who I am no, won't define who I am You're never gonna be anything more to me And I will fight as you attack Why won't you ever see That what you have done to me won't define who I am no, won't define who I am Don't you dare forget any of this pain And when you're on your death bed… remember my name biohazard biohazard you are my biohazard biohazard biohazard I am your biohazard biohazard biohazard biohazard |-| Español= ¿Por qué me sigues mirando como si te perteneciera? Es como si no me quisieras dejar ir, sin importar lo que haga Debes ser un parásito O una afección enferma Tus dedos se cerraron alrededor de mi garganta, sofocándome Estoy corriendo, corriendo, corriendo lo más rápido que puedo Pero nunca conseguiré escapar de ti sí todavía sigo respirando Puedo correr, puedo esconderme pero la realidad no muere Infectarme, infectarme, estas tratando de infectarme Y pelearé Como atacas ¿Por qué no has visto alguna vez que lo que me has hecho a mi no definirá quien soy? No, no definirá quien soy Tu nunca más serás algo más para mi que un riesgo biológico que un riesgo biológico que un riesgo biológico Los predadores devoran su presa para nutrir su ser Pero la manera en la que tiendes a alimentarte de mí Es lo más vicioso que he visto Tu debes ser un animal Incapaz de sentir Un monstruo hambriento por siglos Me hiciste tu comida He sido contaminada Y pelearé como atacas ¿Por qué no has visto alguna vez que lo que me has hecho a mi no definirá quien soy? No, no definirá quien soy Tu nunca más serás algo más para mi que un riesgo biológico Puedes gritar todo lo que quieras Puedo escucharte fuerte y claro La idea de estar solo te llena de miedo Nosotros vamos a terminar Esta guerra aquí y ahora Esto no irá más allá Porque yo voy a traer Tú voy a traerte abajo Y pelearé como atacas ¿Por qué no has visto alguna vez que lo que me has hecho a mi no definirá quien soy? No, no definirá quien soy Tu nunca más serás algo más para mi Y pelearé como atacas ¿Por qué no has visto alguna vez que lo que me has hecho a mi no definirá quien soy? No, no definirá quien soy No te atrevas a olvidar todo este dolor Y cuando este en tu lecho de muerte... Recuerda mi nombre biohazard biohazard Tu eres mi biohazard biohazard biohazard Soy tu biohazard biohazard biohazard biohazard Curiosidades *Esta canción está dedicada para Di, una amiga de CrusherP. *MystSaphyr confirmó que es la secuela de Breaking Point en cierto sentido y que CrusherP hizo referencias a esa canción en el interludio. Categoría:Canciones UTAU Originales Categoría:Interpretado por Kikyuune Aiko